The Blossom and the Monster
by neo-chan7
Summary: Sakura goes to Ikebukuro to start life anew, she never expected to find love there, and from the most unusual people as well. ShizuoXSakura, some IzayaXSakura  Reviews are more then welcome.
1. Chapter 1

The Blossom and the Monster

The young girl walked nervously around the streets of Ikebukuro. Sakura Haruno seemed like and average 19-year-old girl, although she possessed short, pink hair that was pretty unusual. But she wasn't normal, aside from being very unusually athletic, achieving the black belt in martial arts when she was only thirteen, she had incredible strength, she could shatter whole cliffs if she wanted to, the strength was in her legs as well, allowing her to leap to great heights. That wasn't all though, she was gifted with healing powers as well, being able to heal things in seconds that would usually take months to heal if left on its' own. But there was a problem, she had a short fuse and once had snapped and nearly destroyed the gym while playing volleyball when a girl from the opposing team purposely spiked the ball onto her face, she tore the net from its' base and threw it at the benches where people were watching. Luckily no one was hurt, but after that incident, her own friends began to avoid her. After graduating from high school, she decided to move to start anew. Her parents suggested Ikebukuro, she had asked many times why, but they simply said that was the best place for her to be. She decided to trust them and had moved a month later.

Sakura looked around as she walked.

_Why this place of all places?_ she wondered, _it can't be any different from any other place, can it? Then again, I just moved in yesterday, so I should just wait and see I guess_.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person in front of her and bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry about that." The boy turned to look at her, a large smile spread across his face.

"Well hello there, your not from around here, are you?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed as she pulled her hand away.

"Uhh, no, I'm not." The boy seemed to be in high school, his hair seemed to be dyed blonde, his eyes a bright yellow color, he seemed to be the overly-friendly type, although maybe he was only towards girls. He introduced himself.

"The name's Kida Masaomi."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Well Sakura, you're lucky to have run into me." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? How's that?"

"I know anything and everything about Ikebukuro."

"Is that so?" Before Kida can assure her, another boy came up behind him.

"Kida, you said you were going to the bathroom, what are you doing here?" he whined. This boy also looked to be a high schooler, short hair was jet black and he had blue eyes.

"Awww come on Mikado, I just ran into this lost lamb and I thought I should help her."

"Huh? Oh!" Mikado said when he saw Sakura.

"Um, you are?"

"I'm Mikado Ryuugamine."

"Oh? That sounds like a name from a manga."

"Yeah, I get that alot," Mikado rubbed the back of his head, then he turned his attention to Kida, "hey, we should get going."

"Oh fine, see ya around Sakura!" Kida waved as he walked away with Mikado.

_Heh, seems like Mikado has his hands full with that Kida_. Sakura thought as she went her way.

Sakura's stomach began to growl after some time of exploring her new home.

_Hm, I wonder if there's a place to eat around here. Maybe I should've at least asked Kida about any good restaurants._

She sighed and kept on walking until she ran into a large, black guy with a deep Russian accent handing out flyers.

"Hey, long time no see! Come in to Russia's sushi. It good sushi!" Sakura jumped at the sudden encounter.

"Yikes! Who are you!"

"Oh sorry, I'm Simon, come in, sushi really good," he gestured at a sushi restaurant that was behind him.

"Sushi? Ok, I'll give it a try." "Good, you wont regret decision!" and Simon turned back to his job handing out flyers.

Seating herself at a table, Sakura ordered some fatty tuna. When she was served, she took a piece with her chopsticks and popped it into her mouth.

_Mmmm, this is really good_. She thought as she shoved another one into her mouth.

"It good no?" Sakura nearly leaped out of her seat.

"Simon! What are you doing here!" she asked when she recovered from her shock.

"I wanted to see how new resident is doing with the sushi."

"Oh, you can tell that I'm not from around here?" Simon nodded, "what gave it away?"

"You have pink hair, not see that every day."

"Oh, well I was born this way, I can't change that." After her little chat with Simon, Sakura finished her tuna and left the restaurant.

_This place sure has some interesting people in it, I wonder what else is in store here?_ Suddenly, she heard people screaming and running for their lives past her.

"Huh! What's going on!" she asked no one.

"Run for your lives!" someone shouted. Sakura managed to get a man to stop running and asked, "Hey, what's going on! Why are you people running!" The man was barely able to answer.

"It-it-it-it's Shizuo H-Heiwajima!" he screamed out before running away.

_Shizuo Heiwajima? Who's he?_ All of a sudden, just inches from hitting her head, a vending machine flew past, skidding on the pavement before crashing into a building. Sakura's eyes grew in disbelief.

_W-was that a . . . vending machine?_ Then a man ran past her, but there was something interesting about him, he was laughing as if this was all just fun and games, he had black hair and wore a fluffy hood. His eyes met hers for a minute as he turned to look back, he smirked and kept on running.

_Who?_

"IIIIZZAAAAYYAAA!" an angry voice roared. Sakura looked in the direction of the voice, there was a man with blonde hair in a bartender outfit . . . holding a street sign as if it were nothing but a stick! Sakura could only stare in disbelief.

_No way. Someone else with the strength I have?_ Blinded by his rage, the man threw the sign at Sakura's direction.

"Gah! Young lady, get out of the way!" someone shouted, trying to warn Sakura. She got into a position, and when everyone thought she was going to be hit, she caught the sign. Sakura knew that she was being stared at, after all, she just stopped an attack from the strongest man in Ikebukuro. She put down the sign and looked around, she was right, people were staring from different directions. Even the man, who she now assumed was Shizuo, who threw the sign was staring.

_Oh no, I did it again._ Sakura turned tail and ran before she could be confronted and bombarded with questions.

Despite being curious, Shizuo made no move to run after the girl with the pink hair who actually caught the sign he threw.

_What the? What's going on?_ He shook off the question, knowing he would hopefully run into her and ask her himself. He turned around and walked away, knowing that he had to meet up with Tom soon.

"Hey Shizuo!" Tom greeted when he saw him.

"Hey Tom." They walked side by side in silence for a while. Tom broke it.

"Hey, I've been hearing things lately."

"Does it have anything to do with a pink haired girl catching the pole I threw." Tom was dumbstrucked.

"How did you know?"

"Cause that's something you don't see everyday, someone just catching a pole I threw without being hurt."

"Who do you think she is?"

"How the hell should I know? Although she looks like she just moved here or something like that."

"But this is something, someone with the same strength as you, not to mention it's a girl." Shizuo slightly glared at his friend.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Tom innocently looked away.

"Oh nothing."

Sakura ran and ran into dark alleys until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped to catch her breath.

_Great, barely my first day out and people are already knowing about my strength._ She leaned against the wall, looking up to the sky.

_But, then again, there's someone else who is as strong as me out here, and he doesn't seem to hold back or mind that the people know of his strength._ Suddenly, before she knew it, Sakura was suddenly surrounded by at least thirteen guys claiming to be in a gang called 'The Dollars.'

"Yo, you just stepped into our turf sweetheart, and we never let anyone off, although," the guy who was doing the talking walked closer to Sakura, "maybe we could let you off if you show us a good time," he began to wrap his arm around her waist. Sakura immediately noticed and gave him an upper cut to the chin while shouting, "Keep your hands off me you pervert!" her attack knocked him out cold. Seeing their fallen comrade, all the other guys charged forward with sticks and wooden bats. Sakura just deeply sighed as she easily dodged a blow from one of the guys.

"Seriously, is this all you guys got?" she asked, dodging another attack. She tugged at her leather, fighting gloves that she always wore, "Now it's my turn." With incredible speed and strength, she took down everyone of the punks one by one. As the last one fell, she dusted her hands off.

"That'll show ya." She suddenly heard some clapping behind her.

"My, that was impressive~!"

She turned around, there was the man with the fluffy jacket, the one who seemed to be running away from Shizuo.

"Look, if you're gonna be asking me questions, forget it," and Sakura leaped into the air, landing on top of a five-story building. She sighed with relief, thinking that she had completely lost him.

"I'm still here." Sakura turned in shock.

"Wha-! How did you!"

"You're not the only one around here who's . . . special."

"Really?" A smile began to appear on her face, surprising the man, "so this place really is perfect for me!" The man had a confused look, but it quickly went back to his usual smirk.

"Heh, so it is. Oh pardon. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Izaya Orihara."

_Izaya? _Sakura remembered that was the same name Shizuo was screaming when he threw the vending machine.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

Izaya cut her off. "Sakura Haruno. Am I correct?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I'm an informant, collecting information is my job, I got your name from Simon when I went to the Russian sushi place for lunch, until I was interrupted by Shizu-chan."

"Shizu-chan? Oh, you mean, Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"Correct."

"What's with him? Why does it seem like he's trying to kill you?"

Izaya's smirk got bigger.

"I'll tell you, but it's gonna cost you."

"Eh!"

"Hey, giving information is my job you know."

"O-k, how much is it gonna cost me?"

"Buy me lunch, and I'll tell you everything. Thanks to stupid Shizu-chan, I didn't get to eat."

"Hmm, fair enough."

Izaya gobbled down some pieces of tuna before telling Sakura anything she wanted to know.

"So, you want to know why Shizu-chan is trying to kill me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the answer is simple, he hates me, and I hate him."

"Huh? But why does he hate you?"

"I don't know, he just does, but I don't mind or anything, it's fun messing with him."

"Oh really, with an attitude like that, he'll seriously kill you someday."

"Heh, I'd like to see him try, he's been trying to kill me ever since we first met, in the first years of high school."

"I see."

"Now Sakura, there's something I'm curious about you." "Huh?"

"What's with the strength you have? It's not everyday we find someone who can take a hit from Shizuo and walk around like it never happened, well, maybe expect Simon."

"Oh, well, I was just born this way, I'm not sure why I have this power, in fact, it's not the only power I have."

"Oh?" Izaya leaned on the table, getting more curious about this girl, "and what would that be?"

"I also have healing powers."

"Uh-huh," he pulled out what looked like a flip-knife, "show me," he flipped the knife and without warning, cut his palm. Sakura reached out, gently touched his cut, a bright, green light shone from her hand, it enveloped the wound, and when the light faded, Izaya's cut was gone.

"Convinced?"

"Very," Izaya carefully inspected his hand, making sure it didn't hurt, "and if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in Ikebukuro?"

"I live here now, back where I come from, people avoided me and I got worried on how my life would end up if I stayed there. So, my parents suggested that I move here, and now I can see why."

"Hm, interesting."

"Hey, what can you tell me about Shizuo?" Sakura just had to know about the man who possesses the same super strength as she did.

"Well, he works as a body guard for a debt collector name Tom Tanaka. He's got a really short temper, but I'm pretty sure you've figured that out already."

"Yeah, anyone would notice if they were being chased by a guy with a vending machine." Izaya's phone began to ring, he checked the caller I.D. before saying, "Well, I've gotta bounce," he stood up from the table, "it was a pleasure meeting you, Sakura, I hope we can meet again."

"Uh, yeah, it was nice meeting you too."

Sakura headed home, it was getting late and she knew that the streets weren't safe at night if gangs picked fights during the day. At her apartment, she thought of the day as she got ready for bed.

_My first day here sure was something. I met some interesting people, Kida, Mikado, Simon, Izaya . . . Shizuo. Not only that, but it seems this town is known for the unusual people, this really is the perfect place for me._ Her thoughts focused on Shizuo.

_He has the same kind of strength that I have . . . Shizuo_. As she looked into the mirror, she found herself blushing at the thought of him. She splashed cold water in her face.

_What am I thinking! Guess I'm just really tired._ After drying off her face, Sakura climbed to bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The light shining through the window woke Sakura up the next morning. She sat up in bed and yawned.

"Oh boy, another day," she said as she stretched, "time to get to work, I don't want to be late on my first day." Before moving, Sakura had secured a job at a cafe as a waitress to help pay for rent and food.

Twenty minutes later, she was in front of the cafe. It was just barely opening for business, so there weren't many people when she entered. She saw one of the workers and nearly jumped, the worker was wearing a maid's outfit.

_What the? I didn't know I would have to wear something like that!_ she thought. Sighing, she asked the waitress where was the manager, she told her he was in his office working on paper work. Sakura went to his office and handed him her papers. After reviewing them, the manager stood up and shook hands with Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, . Please follow me, I have your uniform ready."

"Um, what exactly will I be wearing?" Sakura asked nervously. There was a strange, sneaky glint in the manager's eyes.

"Oh, I think you'll find it very cute."

_This guy is a pervert!_

After many minutes of persuasion, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom in her uniform. She wore a pink maid's outfit with a red apron, the dress was just a couple of inches above her knee, a red bow was at the neck, and she wore a white headwear. The manager and the three other workers were standing outside waiting for her.

"Well . . . how do I look?" she asked embarrassingly. The manager did a wolf whistle.

"Wow, when I saw your profile picture, I knew you were just the one!" The other workers clapped for her.

_So I was hired cause of my picture? If my survival didn't depend on him, I would've clobbered him!_

The morning went on, Sakura worked diligently despite the fact that she had a feeling some of the costumers were staring. As she went to welcome some customers, she noticed it was Kida and Mikado with a girl.

"Kida? Mikado?" she asked when she approached them.

"Sakura!" Kida said joyfully, "well don't you look lovely," he looked up and down at her.

"Any funny ideas Kida, and I'll throw you out of this cafe myself," Sakura said in a low voice threatingly. Kida waved his hands in front of him.

"Ok ok, no worries."

"Hey Sakura, you work here?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah, since I moved here alone, I have to look out for myself now. And who's your friend?" she asked, looking at the shy girl.

"Oh, this is Anri, she goes to the same school as Mikado and I." Anri had shoulder-length, black hair and brick red eyes.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Sakura said while bowing.

"Uh, hello," Anri said back shyly.

"Hello, and welcome, table for three?"

"Yup!"

"Follow me." Sakura led them to a table with enough room for three.

"Will you be wanting anything to eat?" she asked.

"Just a small, chocolate ice cream for me," Kida said.

"Ok, Mikado?"

"Uh, I'll have a small strawberry please."

"Got it, anything you want Anri?" "Umm . . . a small vanilla please," she said in a soft voice.

"Coming right up!"

Sakura returned later with a tray with their ice cream in fancy looking cups.

"Here you guys are." She set down their order in front of them.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah thanks."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy!"

Sakura went to the door when she saw some more customers come in to greet them.

"Welco-. What the-!" she recognized them as 'The Dollars' gang that jumped her yesterday. They were all covered in bruises and bandages. The guy who tried to make a move on her smiled an evil smile.

"Well well, what have we here?" Sakura glared.

"Don't even think about trying something, there's many people around you know."

"Tch, do you think I even care?" he reached out and grabbed Sakura by the collar of her uniform, "you're gonna pay for yesterday." Customers began to stare and cower away in fear. Sakura sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this, especially not on the first day of my job, but you leave me no choice." She raised and brought down the metal tray onto the punk's head really hard, nearly knocking him out. She glared violently at the rest of the guys.

"Now beat it! Before I really loose my temper!" Unlike their incompetent leader, the rest of 'The Dollars' ran while carrying him. Sakura closed the door and turned around, everyone began to slowly come out of their hiding places. She felt an uneasiness as they all turned their attention to her. But then, Kida began to applaud for her, then Mikado, Anri, the other waitresses, the manager, and finally the customers. Sakura gave a little smile.

"Thank you everyone, I vow to make sure this place stays safe for all of you wonderful customers." Everyone cheered.

It was the end of Sakura's shift. As she packed her three uniforms(two more were provided), she was confronted by the manager.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to day, thank you so much for making sure those thugs didn't reck anything, you're truly a lifesaver."

"No problem, I'm just glad I was able to use my strength for good instead of just defending myself."

"Good. See you here tomorrow, bright and early!"

"Sure."

And Sakura left the cafe.

She stopped by the Russian sushi place for some dinner.

"Hey! It's Sakura! Long time no see!" Sakura giggled, Simon was proving to be a very friendly man, and very easy to talk to.

"Hey Simon, business been going well?"

"Hm, pretty good. Oh, rumor has been spreading about you."

"Huh? What are people saying?"

"They say you strongest and bravest female in Ikebukuro."

"Huh? Really?" Simon nodded, "gee, word sure travels fast here. Barely my second day and people have already given me a title."

"Hm, people also say you perfect match for Shizuo." Sakura choked on her sushi while her face turned into a deep shade of red.

"What! Geez, people also think of the weirdest things around here." Simon just smiled and continued his work.

Sakura went straight to bed when she got home, even though it was only eight in the evening, she had an early shift the next day.

The sift ended at one in the afternoon for Sakura the next day. She had been working since six and was released for the day. She decided to find a park and just relax. As she sat on a bench just staring at some kids playing in a playground, she thought she heard the sound of a horse neighing.

"Huh? what's that?"

She got up to investigate. In the direction of the sound, she saw what looked like a woman with a black motorcycle. The woman wore a black, leather bodysuit, gloves, and boots, on her head was a yellow helmet that resembled a cat's head. Curious, Sakura decided to introduce herself to this woman.

"Hey!" she called out. The woman turned her head.

"Hey, sorry if I'm bothering you." The woman pulled out a PDA, quickly typed on it, and showed it to Sakura.

'No you're not,' it said.

"Ok, my name is Sakura Haruno."

'Mine is Celty.'

"Um, what's wrong, are you a mute or something?"

'No, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Sakura slightly grinned.

"Try me." Celty hesitated, then she typed.

'I have no head.' Sakura's eyes widened.

"Um, can you show me?" Celty looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone near the area.

'Promise you wont scream or anything?' Sakura nodded. Celty very slowly removed her helmet. Sakura quietly gasped. Instead of a head, a dark smoke emanated from the neck.

"Ok, you can put your helmet back on." Celty did so, "if you don't mind me asking, what are you exactly?"

'I'm what's called a Dullahan.'

"A Dullahan? What's that?"

'I wish I knew, I'm not really sure myself."

"Ok then. Celty, the reason I came over here is cause I heard a horse neigh. Did you hear anything?"

'You must mean my motorcycle.'

"Huh?"

'It's actually my horse, but it's in this form to avoid any attention.'

"I see. Wow. This town just gets more interesting by the day." Celty typed down a question.

'You seem to be taking this all in quite easily, why is that?'

"Well, I guess i'm a bit special as well."

'Oh, how so?'

"I'm as strong as this Shizuo guy, and I have healing powers."

'Oh really! Interesting.' All of a sudden, her PDA started to ring, she turned away to answer it. After just a few minutes, she hung up and typed down something.

'Gotta go. It was nice meeting you Sakura.'

"It was nice meeting you too Celty." Celty nodded, hopped on her motorcycle(aka her horse), and sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers, you all inspire me to keep going. This chapter is a little short and not well written, but i hope you enjoy it anyway ^^ I'll do my best to get better. BTW, some slight IzayaXSakura in this chapter ^^.**

* * *

><p>Sakura went back to her bench, only to find it occupied by someone else. It was none other then Shizuo Heiwajima. She stopped short when she saw who it was.<p>

_Huh? Oh great, how am I supposed to confront him after what happened the other day?_

Shizuo suddenly turned his head. Seeing her, he stood up from his seat.

_Wha-! I better run for it!_ But as Sakura turned to make a break for it, a strong hand grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Wait!" Shizuo said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not sure what was going on the other day, but I'm sorry!"

"No, don't worry, I just want to talk." Sakura felt ridiculous after her apology rampage.

"Oh? Talk? About what?" Sakura asked, keeping her gaze forward, not having the guts to look Shizuo in the eye.

"About what you did the other day. I've never met someone . . . who had the same strength as me." Sakura calmed down and the tension in her arm went down.

"Oh, that." Very gradually, Sakura turned her head and looked at Shizuo. He had his sunglasses on, so she couldn't really see what his expression was. But she was able to tell he wasn't mad or anything.

"Well, I don't really know why I have this strength, I just do. It's not like I asked for it or anything."

"Hm, seems you and I are in the same boat."

"Um, can you please let go of my arm?" Sakura asked, looking down at Shizuo's hand that was still firmly gripping her arm.

"Oh, sorry," Shizuo released her. When he did, Sakura could've sworn she saw a faint blush on his face. After an awkward moment of silence, Sakura said, " You know, you're not as bad as Izaya said you'd be." Shizuo suddenly tensed at the sound of Izaya's name.

"What? You ran into the damn flea?"

"Huh? Uh . . . if you mean Izaya, yes, I did."

"Tch."

"Looks like he wasn't kidding when he said you hated him."

"He just pisses me off, thanks to that damn flea, many gangs in Ikebukuro have been trying to jump me. Seriously, all I want is to live a normal, peaceful life!" his hands balled into tight fists as he spoke and he looked down at them. He sighed deeply as he unrolled his fists.

"You know, I really do hate violence." Sakura's eyes widened with surprise.

"Eh! The strongest and most feared person in Ikebukuro, not to mention a guy with a short fuse, hates violence?"

"Yeah, that's right, I really do hate it."

"Then . . . why are you so . . . violent?" "It's mostly because of Izaya and my temper. If that flea could just drop dead, then maybe I could have a little more peace. I've tried to kill him so many times, but each time, he manages to escape."

"Oh? But you're so strong, why hasn't he died yet if you're so strong?"

"I just can't seem to catch the little bastard, but some day, I'll beat the living day lights out of him"

"Oh come now Shizu-chan, you know I'm just to fast for you to catch, much less kill~." Both Shizuo and Sakura looked behind them, there was Izaya with his famous smirk on his face. Shizuo went into his rage mode the moment he saw him.

"IZAYA!" he roared. Izaya smiled knowingly, he walked up behind Sakura, putting his hands on her shoulders, hiding himself from Shizuo.

"Oh no~!" Izaya exclaimed with mock fear, "Shizuo is trying to kill me~! Hide me Sakura!" Sakura had no idea how to react, she just stood there with a confused face. Seeing Izaya's hands on Sakura made Shizuo even angrier.

"Get your hands off her, you damn flea!" Shizuo ripped a nearby tree from its' roots and hurled it blindly at Izaya, who was still hiding behind Sakura. Izaya jumped out of the way, moving Sakura along with him.

"Kya!" Sakura yelled as Izaya moved them both.

"Shame on you Shizuo, you almost hit your girlfriend~" Izaya scolded. Shizuo flinched at the word "girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind me doing . . . this?" Izaya spun Sakura around and kissed her full on the lips. Shizuo's jaw dropped at this sight and Sakura's mind went blank. After about twenty seconds, Izaya released the kiss.

"Mmmm, that was actually more delicious then I imagined," he said, licking his lips. He leaned close to her face.

"Wanna do it again?" If pissing off Shizuo was Izaya's mission, it was done, in fact, it was overdone, Shizuo was ready to kill him.

"IIIIIIZZZAAAYYYYAAAAAA! YOU'RE DEAD!" Shizuo grabbed a sign and began to charge towards Sakura and Izazya.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I've gotta run for it," Izaya released Sakura and skipped away, all while blowing a kiss, "hope we run into each other again Sakura," he said, winking.

"GET BACK HERE!" Shizuo chased after Izaya down the road, swinging the pole around until he finally threw it at the raven-hair man. Izaya just hopped out of the way and managed to escape up some buildings. The pole sent people screaming and scattering away. Seeing that Izaya got away, Shizuo cursed and shouted like crazy. Sakura ran to him, trying to see if she could calm him down.

"Shizuo, please, calm down!" Shizuo was too lost in his rage to hear her, so Sakura did the next best thing she could thing of, she struck him as gently as she could on top of the head.

"Ah!" he cried, "what the!"

"Shizuo, calm down." Sakura said worriedly. Shizuo blinked, finally calming down, "You . . . were trying to calm me down?" Sakura nodded, "why?"

"Well . . . actually, I don't really know."

"It must've been cause you were afraid of me, wasn't it?" Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm not scared of you." Shizuo looked at her with disbelief.

"Huh? You're not scared of me?"

"No."

"You know, you're a really strange girl."

"Heh, I know." Sakura then noticed something on Shizuo's arm, it was a flip blade.

"Gah! Shizuo, your arm, you've been stabbed!"

"Oh yeah, that flea must've thrown it when I wasn't looking," he pulled it out of his arm. Sakura was really surprised, she expected him to curse in pain, or at least flinch, but he didn't show any signs that he was in pain or discomfort.

"There's no need to be worried, I have a high tolerance when it comes to pain, I'll just patch it up with some superglue or something." One of Sakura's eyebrows arched at the mention of superglue.

"What! You can't do that! Give me your arm!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just trust me." Shizuo hesitated, but finally let Sakura see his arm. She pushed the sleeve out of the way and lightly placed her hand over the wound. The green light shone from her hand, causing Shizuo to gasp silently. The light soon faded, leaving no sign that Shizuo had ever been stabbed. He stared wide-eyed at his arm.

"What the-! What was that!"

"Just another ability I have," Sakura said nervously, surprised by Shizuo's overreaction.

_Izaya took it better then he did._ The thought of Izaya reminded Sakura o the kiss he had planted on her lips, she lightly touched them.

"I can't believe it, my first kiss is with Izaya." A vein shot in Shizuo at the mention of that little event.

"Tch, that wasn't a kiss, that was just a bad touch that flea planned to piss me off!"

"Oh? Well he still did it," Sakura deeply blushed, and then she slightly grinned. Seeing Sakura's grin, Shizuo sighed.

"Sakura."

"Yes?" Shizuo placed one of his hands at the back of her head and the other on her cheek.

"Sh-Shizuo, what are you-?" Shizuo cut her off by tenderly pressing his lips against her's in a passionate kiss. Sakura's eyes grew, but then they softened, this kiss felt different. Unlike Izaya's, this one was somewhat full of love and care. She relaxed and surprised Shizuo by returning the kiss. When they released the kiss, both were bright red in the face. Sakura finally spoke up.

"Um Shizuo, why did you do that?" Shizuo turned around in embarrassment and to hide his scarlet red face.

"Sorry, I wasn't in my right mind . . . uh . . . I was just trying to erase that bad touch that flea gave . . . I mean . . . damn it! It-it wont happen again. Later," and Shizuo left quickly in a brisk walk. Sakura tried to call out to him, but he ignored her and kept walking. She touched her lips again.

_Shizuo just kissed me . . ._

She smiled big while blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Sorry this took so long, and plus, it's not even that good and it's a little short, i had writer's block and this was all i could come up with. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Shizuo broke into a run, not caring about bumping into people or the stares he got. He finally stopped near a fountain to catch his breath.<p>

_What the heck did I just do! _he thought to himself. Rubbing his forehead he deeply sighed.

"This is just plain stupid, there's no way I can be in l- . . . l-."

"Love?"

"What the-!"

"Aww Shizu-chan, I didn't know that you were such a softie~."

"IZAYA!"

"Shizu-chan's in love! Shizuo-chan's in love!" Izaya chanted childishly. Shizuo tried to throw a punch, but Izaya just leaned out of the way effortlessly, avoiding injury.

"Heh, I've never seen this side of you. But, I must say, you have good taste," Izaya licked his lips, "literally." Shizuo was instantly reminded of the moment Izaya took Sakura's first kiss, he bared his teeth and growled.

"I mean, she's strong, beautiful, she seems to be very smart, not to mention she doesn't seem to be afraid of you. I must say, this is something." Shizuo had enough of Izaya, he grabbed a pole and pulled it from the concrete.

"You done talking dead man!"

"No, just one more thing I'd like to say," he pulled out his cellphone, pressed some buttons, and showed Shizuo a picture he took on it, "nicely done, I have to say I'm impressed." Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks, it was a picture of when he kissed Sakura, Izaya had seen it, and knowing him, he'll start spreading the news like wildfire.

"You maggot! Delete that!" he threw the pole straight for Izaya.

"Sorry, but this is just so juicy," Izaya said as he leaped out of the way of the pole, "imagine, the strongest man in Ikebukuro showing his love to a woman with kiss, and not just any woman, but the strongest woman in Ikebukuro."

"You damn flea! Don't you know this could put her in danger!"

"Hohoho, you're worried for her safety, isn't that sweet? Since you're so caring," he pressed some more buttons and revealed that he had deleted the photo, "I'll spare her any trouble."

"What the-?"

"I know what you're wondering, why did I do this? Well, it's simple actually. I love her too," a public trash can was thrown at Izaya for his answer. He ducked while chuckling.

"I usually would hate anyone who has the same monstrous strength you have, but she seems to be a very interesting human. In fact, I think she'll be my favorite human from now on." Shizuo had enough of the way Izaya spoke of Sakura.

"Shut up Izaya! And stay away from her!"

"Oh, is that jealousy I sense~? Are you still angry with the fact that I stole her first kiss right in front of you?"

"IIIIIIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA!"

"Well, it was nice chatting with you Shizu-chan, later!" he began to run away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN FLEA!" Shizuo ran after Izaya, determined not to let him live after all the things he said concerning Sakura.

Sakura couldn't get the image of both men kissing her out of her head as she walked down the streets to her house.

_I still can't believe that happened to me today, kissed by two guys . . _. She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the people running away, Izaya running past her with his smirk, and Shizuo shouting his usual phrases when he was chasing Izaya. Eventually, she felt someone crash into her, sending them both to the ground, with her tackler on top of her.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Oh, I'm so sor-. SAKURA!" she reconized that voice. Looking up, she saw Shizuo on his knees, towering over her, staring at her with panic written all over his face.

_What the-? That flea must've set this up! I can't face her after what I just did!_ Shizuo's mind went into panic mode, he didn't know what to say or do after what he did to Sakura.

_Ok, just calm down, maybe she wont ask if I just help her up and walk away._ He stood up as calmly as he can manage.

"Uh, sorry about that Sakura, I tend to not notice things in my way when I'm trying to kill Izaya," he held his hand out to help her up. Sakura blushed, but then smiled, "That's ok," she took his hand and he gently helped her stand up, trying to make sure his strength doesn't cause any injury to her or anything.

"Thanks."

"No problem, see ya," and Shizuo began to walk away.

"Wait! Shizuo!" Sakura called out. Shizuo found himself stopping at her command.

"What is it?" he asked, without turning around.

_What! No! Keep walking!_

"Well, I just want to make one thing clear."

_Hear it comes, she's gonna tell me to never do that again, or to stay away from her._

"I really . . . didn't mind what you did back there." Shizuo was taken aback by what she had just said.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked calmly, still not facing her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you didn't think that I hated you or anything. That's all I wanted to say."

"I'm . . . glad to hear it . . . see ya around." Shizuo walked away, not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I did everything I could to make this longer then the last chapter. This chapter kinda has quite a bit of IzayaXSakura, it's just that I was planning on this couple for the fanfic, but I changed my mind about it, so this is dedicated to the IzayaXSakura fanfic that I was planning on. The next chapter is sure to focus on ShizuoXSakura. Please review, I need to know how I'm doing!**

* * *

><p>One Saturday, Sakura stayed in bed longer then usual since she was off work. She turned to the side and let her arm fall straight out to the side, but then, she thought she felt something. Trying to confirm her doubts, she felt around a little, without opening her eyes. She felt some kind of fabric, then something soft and furry, and finally, something that felt like hair. Wondering what on earth was in her bed, she opened her eyes. Izaya was lying on his stomach next to her, chin resting on his arms, watching her sleep.<p>

"Morning Saku-chan," he said casually. A quick moment of silence passed, then, "WHAT ON EARTH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Izaya was flung to the other side of the room, his head making a small crater in the wall. Sakura instantly forgot about his intrusion and went over to him to see what the extent of the damage was.

"Izaya . . . are you . . . ok?" He stirred a little before sitting up, revealing that he had a black eye from the hit she gave him and some blood drizzled down from the side that hit the wall.

"Yikes! I'm so sorry Izaya, I didn't mean to!" Izaya looked up and down at her.

"You look really beautiful in a nightgown." His reward: a punch on the head.

"You really are hopeless, you know that!"

"Heh. Well, now that's over with, do you mind?" he pointed at his black eye and at the blood. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I'll heal you only if you tell me how you got in here and what you're doing here."

"Fair enough." After Sakura healed him, Izaya seated himself on her messed up bed.

"To answer your questions, you left your door open, so I just let myself in." Sakura suddenly remembered that last night was such a hassle at work that she had forgotten to lock her door.

"And as for why I'm here, well, I just wanted to see you Saku-chan." Sakura blushed and flinched at the nickname, she rubbed the back of her head.

"Geez, you really are annoying." Hers and Izaya's stomachs growled in unison.

"Didn't you eat before you decided to scare the living daylights out of me?"

"Guess I was too excited to see you." Sakura glared, but said, "Fine, guess you can stay for breakfast, since you went to so much 'trouble' to see me." Izaya clapped his hands happily like a little child would when he gets a reward.

"Yay~! I get to try Saku-chan's cooking~!" Sakura sighed deeply, something told her this was gonna be an interesting day.

She stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual clothes, a red tanktop, black shorts, and a red headband was tied, making her bangs really stick out. Not seeing Izaya in her room, she went into the living room, where she found him staring at some photos of her and her parents.

"You really look like your mom," Izaya said without turning around. Sakura couldn't help but to smile at his comment.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"She's a very beautiful woman, just like you."

"Just shut up Izaya," Sakura said while blushing. She went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and got some eggs.

"How do you feel about fried eggs!" she asked loudly so he can hear.

"Sounds good to me!" Sakura put on a apron and got cooking. As she was transferring the fried eggs onto a large plate, she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"What the-!"

"You look so cute in an apron, like a little house wife," Izaya said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Sakura struggled softly enough to not hurt Izaya, but enough to hopefully get out of his grip.

"Izaya! Let go of me!"

"Why?"

"Cause this feels weird!"

"Oh? I bet if it was Shizu-chan hugging you, you wouldn't mind. Would you?" Izaya asked in a suddenly serious tone. Sakura stopped struggling.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Heh, I heard what you told him the other day. Was my kiss not good enough?" Sakura flinched.

"Wha-!"

"Oh, not sure? Well then," Izaya released her for a moment, then he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, " allow me to jog your memory," he quickly kissed her before she could protest. Unlike last time though, she reacted by pushing him away from him.

"What are you doing Izaya!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Izaya suddenly took Sakura by the arm and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm showing my love." Sakura's mind went completely blank from hearing those words.

"Y-y-you . . . love me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well, actually," Izaya released the hug, "I love all humans."

"HUH! How can you ruin the mood by saying something as stupid as that! You love all humans! How does that even work when you're human yourself!"

"Hehe, that's the way I am my dear."

"And why say that you love me if you 'love' all humans anyway!"

"You're special. I've decided to make you my favorite should feel honored, I don't really pick out a human that I love more then the rest," with that, Izaya returned to the living room and turned on the television, "let me know when breakfast is ready!" he said.

_I'm not sure if I should feel honored or offended. He's acting as if he's picking out his favorite puppy from a litter. . . And to think I kinda believed him when he said that he loved me. Geez, no wonder why Shizuo hates him, he's so ignorant and cocky like a little kid who knows that he can get away with anything. _

Sakura somehow managed to return her attention to preparing breakfast. After setting the eggs on the table, filling two bowls with rice, and pouring green tea into two cups, Sakura called Izaya to come and eat. As they ate, Izaya looked over to Sakura and noticed a grain of rice on her cheek. He smiled mischievously, "Sakura."

"Yes?" He leaned close and licked the grain of rice off her cheek. Her face went beet red as he smirked, "You had some rice on your face."

"You could have just told me you creep!"

"But then that wouldn't be no fun~" Sakura glared, but didn't say anything.

After Sakura finished washing the dishes when she and Izaya were done eating, she noticed that he was still in her apartment.

"Um Izaya?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be leaving, you had your breakfast."

"Oh, but I've got to give you something in return for the amazing meal you've given me." Sakura was flattered from the fact that Izaya enjoyed her cooking, but she knew he was up to something when he said he'd repay her for making breakfast.

"Uh, that's sweet of you Izaya, but I really don't need anything."

"Oh no, I insist. Hm~" Izaya thought for a minute, then his face lit up, "I know!" but before he could continue, Sakura stated, "Izaya, if you dare mention a kiss, I WILL kill you before Shizuo does!"

"My, how did you know~?" At that moment, her cell phone rang, she took a moment to cool down (she was really ready to throw Izaya out of her apartment) before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Oi Sakura!" It was her boss.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Um, I'm so very sorry to call you, especially on your day off, but could you come and work for a few hours? One of our girls has a fever and couldn't make it. I'll pay you extra for this."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

"Oh thank you so much Sakura, you're a life saver! See you soon!"

"Kay, later." She hung up.

"And who was that?" Sakura sighed deeply.

"It was my boss, I'm needed at the cafe cause one of the employees is sick. So much for my day off." She went to her room the get her uniform packed into her backpack. When she returned to the living room to head for the door, Izaya announced, "I have it! Why don't I walk you to your work place."

"I'm pretty capable of getting there on my own, thank you very much."

"I'm sure you can, but," he grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards, making her look at him, "anything can happen to a beautiful girl like you." Sakura slapped his hand away.

"If that's what it takes to make you leave me alone, fine, but I want you out of my sight when we arrive."

"Whatever you say Saku-chan."

Sakura just knew that people were staring as she and Izaya walked side-by-side together to the cafe.

_This is just plain embarrassing, maybe I should've thrown him out of my apartment._ Her thoughts were interrupted with Izaya reaching out and holding her soft, small hand in his skinny, large one.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"It would be troublesome if you tried to run away from me. Besides, this will prevent us from getting lost."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sakura wanted to break his grip, but she knew he'd be even more of a pain if she did that, so she just beared with it the best she could. To Sakura's relief, they soon made it to the cafe.

"Ok Izaya, we're here, can you let go of my hand already?" Izaya ignored her and pulled her inside with him.

"Hey! Are you deaf!" she half-shouted as she pulled her hand out of his.

"You know, all that walking made me a little thirsty, I think I'll have a drink here." Sakura just couldn't believe him, he had been doing almost anything to stay with her today. She knew that her thoughts that morning were right, today was gonna be an interesting day. She sighed in defeat, she knew that nothing she could say would make him leave.

"Fine, I'll have one of the girls get you something to drink."

"Oh no, I want you to serve me something to drink."

"Wasn't me serving you breakfast enough!"

"Things seem to taste much better when you serve them, Saku-chan." Sakura didn't say anything, just stomped to the bathroom to change into her uniform. After a short while, she returned to take Izaya's order.

"What would you like?" she asked in an annoyed tone, ready with her notepad.

"I think I'll have some coffee, nothing else."

"Ok." Sakura left and after a few minutes came back with Izaya's coffee.

"Here." She used all of her willpower to not slam it on the table like she wanted to do. As she turned to leave, Izaya grabbed her wrist, "Saku-chan, join me, wont you?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, I have work to do."

"Your boss wont mind, I made sure of that."

"Huh?"

"While you were gone, I requested that you sit with me while i had my drink, it didn't take much for him to agree to it, just some bills and he happily said 'yes'." Sakura was clearly having enough of Izaya's tricks, but she couldn't let her boss down and sat down against her will. As Izaya sipped his coffee, the way he kept looking at Sakura was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Um Izaya?"

"Yes~?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason, you just look so dead sexy in a maid's outfit." A vein popped in Sakura, she couldn't stand Izaya and the way he teased her, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to hate him completely. She glanced at his right hand that was lying flat on the table, very slowly, she reached out and very softly touched Izaya's fingers, a sign that in all honesty, she really didn't mind being with him at all. Izaya had an instant look of surprise, but was replaced quickly with a triumphed smirk. During the entire time the two were together, they didn't move their hands an inch away from their current position.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooooooo sorry this took forever to update, once again, I had writers block and just wrote down what managed to pop into my head. I'll try to not keep you guys waiting. I made this as long as possible for your patience. So read, enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, Izaya finally had finished his coffee and announced that he had to get going. He stood up from his table and beckoned Sakura to see him off. Knowing that she had no chance in arguing with him, Sakura unwillingly complied and followed him out the cafe.<p>

"Well Saku-chan, looks like this is goodbye for now. I'll miss you dearly."

"Oh save it Izaya, I know that I'll eventually see you running from Shizuo later on today." As if on cue, a dark shadow began to creep over Sakuras and Izaya's sunlight, making them look up, a metal light pole was being lifted by Shizuo as his face showed only rage and anger.

"IZAYA! STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" he threw it straight for Izaya, who avoided by stepping to the side with Sakura in his arms.

"Well seems like Shizuo has found me already," Izaya quickly planted a light kiss on a surprised Sakura's forehead, "see you around Saku-chan~." Shizuo heard the nickname Izaya had given Sakura and the light kiss he placed on her forehead, it made his rage go up to the max, maybe even over.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER YOU DAMN FLEA!" With a huge leap onto the top of some buildings, Izaya waved to Sakura and managed to escaped. Shizuo was forced to watch as he got away.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it!"

"Shizuo?" Shizuo turned to face Sakura, but turned it away when he felt his face get hot from the sight of her in a maid's dress. When he felt that his face had cooled, Shizuo looked again at Sakura, this time trying to control himself.

"Uh, hello there Sakura."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here, and in that outfit, with that maggot?" Shizuo beared his teeth at the last thing that he said.

"Well, I work here, and this is the uniform, and as for your last question, I'm not sure if I should answer that, you might tear up the cafe."

"I see, then it would be best if you didn't tell me."

"Right. Thanks Shizu-chan," Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth when she noticed what she had just said. Shizuo very slightly growled at the sound of the nickname he so dreaded.

"Geez, I've spent too much time with Izaya today," Sakura recklessly said out loud.

"What do you mean 'spent to much time with Izaya today'?" Shizuo asked through his teeth.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh . . . . . . . . . . . . sorry Shizuo, I've got to get back to work, hope to see you around!" and before Shizuo could stop her, Sakura charged back into the cafe. Shizuo didn't bother to go in and demand an explanation from her. He suddenly felt a kind of pain in his chest as he watched her leave into the cafe, but it wasn't an agonizing kind of pain. He couldn't understand what it was. Anger? Hate? . . . jealously maybe? Or even . . . love? Whatever it was, it was pissing him off. He kept his gaze towards the cafe, through the glass doors, he saw Sakura tending to a customer, the "pain" throbbed in his chest again.

_This is starting to really tick me off. I'll go ask Shinra about this pain, maybe he'll know what it is, and how I can get rid of it._

"Shizuo! What a surprise, it has been a while!"

"Hey Shinra." Shinra was an old friend of Shizuo's, they went back since grade school. He worked as an underground doctor, and he was also the one who's taking care of Celty, as she continues to try to find her missing head. Shizuo spotted her on the couch, shutting off the television when she heard him walk in. She gave him a little wave saying "hello."

"Shinra, I need help with something," Shizuo said as he plopped himself onto the couch next to Celty.

"Oh? Well what is it? By the looks of it, I can see you don't need a patch job."

"I wish it was something as simple as that."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I've been having some kind of pain here," Shizuo placed his hand over his heart, "and it's been pissing me off." Celty took out her PDA.

'A pain in your heart?' she asked.

"Yeah. Something like that"

"Do you know what's causing these pains?" Shinra asked. Shizuo hesitated, but answered, "Well, it guess it's been happening ever since I met this girl, Sakura."

"Huh? Who?"

'I know her, I met her about a week ago. She's a pretty nice girl.'

"I just don't get why this is happening every time I look at her, or even think of her." Shinra had a sneaky smile on his face.

"Oh Shizuo, I never thought this day would come."

"What? You're making no sense."

"It's simple really: you're in love." Shizuo went red up to his ears.

"WHAT! No, that can't be it!"

"Oh trust me Shizuo, I know what goes on when you're in love," he gave Celty a small wink which she returned with a threat on her PDA.

'Maybe you should spend some time with her and see for yourself if you really have feelings for her,' Celty said after deleting her threat to Shinra.

"You don't mean . . . go on a . . . date with her, do you?" Celty nodded. Shizuo hung his head, "I was afraid that you would say that."

"Oh come on Shizuo, you don't have to think of it that way, just think of it as two people hanging out getting to know eachother better."

'I think that's what a date is Shinra.'

"Oh so true Celty."

"This is getting ridiculous, I'm outta here," Shizuo stood up and headed for the door, until he felt Celty grab him by the shoulder. She held her PDA up, 'Just try to think about it, otherwise, this situation will just keep bothering for the rest of your life. Plus, wouldn't you feel even worse if you see her with someone else?' Shizuo took this to thought. It was true, he almost felt down when he heard Sakura say that she had been spending time with Izaya. And the thought of them being together make Shizuo sick to his stomach.

"I'll think of a way," he promised.

'Good.' Shizuo left without another word.

"Wow, you're pretty good at these things," Shinra commented when Shizuo left.

'I guess I am.'

Shizuo paced back and forth in front of the cafe where Sakura worked at. It was close to closing time, and he had somehow forced himself to come here to see Sakura. But he didn't feel really good, he felt as if he had swallowed a thousand butterflies and they were fluttering like crazy in his stomach. Through the glass door, he saw her sweeping the floor and wiping the tables.

_Damn it! I've gotta think of something to say to her! Something to start a conversation!_

"Shizuo! You wanna come inside?" Shizuo almost literally jumped out of his skin, not noticing that Sakura saw him pacing around outside and decided to invite him in.

"Yikes! Oh uh... it's you." Sakura giggled, she repeated her question, "Do you wanna come inside?" she held the door open for him.

"Huh? But isn't it closing time for you guys?"

"It wont hurt to serve one more customer." Shizuo hesitated, but he didn't want to turn down the kind offer the Sakura had given him. So he politely thanked Sakura and entered, sitting at a table near a window. Sakura walked up to his table and playfully said, "Good day sir, what would you like?" Shizuo managed to muffle a chuckle, "Just get me anything really sweet." Sakura's face showed signs of surprise.

"You like...sweet things?"

"Yeah. Is there something wring with that?"

"No, it's just that, to be honest, it's kinda hard to imagine you eating sweet foods." Sakura smiled, bowed, and went into the kitchen to get something sweet to eat for Shizuo. After a few minutes, she returned with a large piece of strawberry short cake. She placed it in from of Shizuo.

"Here, I made this myself, I hope you like it," she said shyly.

_She MADE this! _Just looking the the cake made his mouth water, and the smell of the fresh strawberries tingled his senses. He picked up his fork and took a bite, his face lit up slightly.

"Wow, this is really good."

"Really! You think so!" Shizuo nodded and ate the rest of his cake in silence. Sakura returned after washing the plate and fork.

"Thanks a lot Sakura," he began to reached into his back pocket.

"Uh Shizuo, there's no need for that, it was on the house."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Well... thanks." Shizuo began to get up from the table, but Sakura stopped him by saying, "Hey Shizuo."

"Yeah?"

"I can't help but to feel as if there's something you want to tell me. Is there?" Shizuo knew that he was caught.

_Damn it! How on earth do women do that! It's like they're all equipped with the sixth sense! _He fumbled around with the unlit cigar in between his fingers. After working up some courage, he finally said, "Well... there is something that I've been wanting to ask you," Sakura looked at him showing that she was listening, "well... you see... I want..."

_Come on! It's now or never!_

"I want... you... to... well..." Sakura waited patiently, "I was wondering if you'd like to... um... it's only if you can...," Shizuo growled at himself and finally blurted out, "DO YOU WANNA HANG OUT?" Sakura stared at him with confusion.

_Did Shizuo just... ask me out?_ She smiled sweetly, realizing that he went to so much trouble in coming here for her, not to mention all the time it took him to work up the courage to ask her out. Shizuo looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

"Uh... you know what, forget I ever asked-"

"I'd love to."

"Huh? Love to what?"

"Go out with you."

"WHA-? You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm dead serious." Sakura could've sworn she saw Shizuo hide the faintest smile when she said that.

"Well, great. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"That's perfect, I'm usually off work in the weekends, but I was called in today. Yeah, tomorrow then."

"At twelve?"

"Perfect."

"Ok then, guess I'll see you till then. Later."

"Bye Shizuo!" Shizuo left the cafe. Sakura let out a huge breath when Shizuo was gone and sat down at a table.

_I can't believe it, I'm going on a date with Shizuo! Wait, what should I wear? Should I wear like a dress? Do I EVEN have one? Would Shizuo like it? Or should I just go casual? Gah! Do girls go through this kind of pressure on their first date!_ Sakura roughly ran her hands through her hair. _Well, I'll just see what i got in my closet..._

_I can't believe I pulled it off,_ Shizuo thought as he headed nowhere, _not to mention she said "yes." But wait a second, I don't have anything planned out for the... date_. Just thinking about the word gave Shizuo goosebumps. _This is just great. What should I do...?_

"WHAT! YOU ACTUALLY ASKED HER OUT!"

"Could you please not scream? And yeah, I managed to ask her, and she said 'yes'."

"Wow Shizuo, this sure is something."

"So Shinra, do you know what people do on dates?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I've never been on one, sheesh."

"Hmm, well, maybe the mall?"

"I don't really like it there."

"Then just ask her where she wants to go."

"But then that'll just make me look stupid, she'll realize that I didn't plan out the day."

"Oh well, that's true." Celty waved around her PDA, signaling to the boys that she had something to "say."

'Well, I was thinking, since she's still pretty new to Ikebukuro, you could probably give her a tour around here.'

"That's a great idea Celty! Then maybe you could treat her to some food afterwards." Shizuo took these ideas into consideration, it sounded like a decent date.

"Yeah... that might actually work. Thanks Celty, Shinra."

'It's our pleasure, just be sure to give her a good time.'

"I'll do my best." Shizuo said his goodbyes and left Shinra's apartment.

"Wow Celty, you never cease to amaze me. You really ARE good at this."

'Oh, it's nothing really.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys! I split the date in half cause i just kept typing and typing ^^ And since Yuuki-Hime 2097 seemed to want Kasuka in my fanfic, I just stuck him in here randomly, hope it's ok ^^. so once again, I did my best, read, enjoy, and review! ^^ anyways, enjoy my readers! you guys make me so happy and give me the motivation to keep writing! **

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up a little worried the next morning, when she got home the other day, she looked through her closet, and found that she didn't have anything worth wearing for a date. She leaned her head against the bed frame and sighed deeply.<p>

_Well, Shizuo seems to be the type of guys who doesn't really care about what other people wear, but I should at least wear something a little pretty._ She groaned and got out of bed, yawning and stretching as she headed to the bathroom. Later, as she was cooking breakfast for herself, there was a knock at the door.

"Huh? Wonder who that can be?" She opened the door, "Yes?" There was a boy who seemed about her age, plus, he looked somewhat like Shizuo, only his hair was chocolate brown instead of blonde, although their eyes looked the same. To his side was a large, shopping bag.

"Um? Can I help you?" Without saying anything, the boy held out the bag. Sakura didn't know what was going on, but accepted the bag anyway. She hesitated, but asked, "Uh, would you like to come in?" The boy nodded and stepped in. When Sakura closed the door, the boy suddenly spoke.

"Kasuka Heiwajima," he said in a light monotone. Sakura nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Huh?"

"My name... Kasuka Heiwajima."

"Heiwajima? Wait! You mean you're-!"

"Yes, I'm Shizuo's brother."

"Really!" Kasuka nodded, "wow, he never told me he had a brother!" She turned her attention to the bag, "If you don't mind me asking, what is this?"

"Izaya Orihara, an info broker, told me that you were going on a date with my brother, and had nothing really special to wear, so I took the liberty of buying something I think my brother would like to see you in."

_What a second! How did Izaya find out about the date! Never mind that, how did he know that I had nothing wearable for a date?_ Sakura thought this through and thought up one conclusion, _He must've looked through my closet yesterday when he decided to drop in! That jerk! If he keeps waltzing into my life like this, I'm seriously gonna kill him with my own hands!_ Setting her anger aside for now, she reached into the bag and pulled out something. It was a dress, long sleeved, it went down an inch or two above her knees, it was pink with black cherry blossom designs alined at the hem. Taking another look into the bag, she found some long, black and pink boots to match.

"Oh Kasuka, this is so pretty! But, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why buy me this?"

"I just wanted to help my brother with his date, that's all." Sakura slowly smiled.

"You really do care for your brother, don't you?" Kasuka nodded.

"Well," she lunged forward and surprised him with a hug, "thank you so much, I'll do my best to make Shizuo enjoy today."

"That's all I'm asking for," Kasuka said as he shyly wrapped one arm around her in an attempt to hug her back.

After Kasuka left, Sakura put on the dress and boots and examined herself in the mirror. Everything fitted perfectly. The dress clung to her figure, and the boots were just below her knee.

_Can't believe he got my size right. I wonder how-? _But then it hit her, Izaya must've also examined her clothing and shoes for her size.

_If I cross paths with that creep, I'm gonna knock him into next month!_

Sakura waited at the bench where she and Shizuo first met, with light makeup applied, a small hand bag strapped across her chest, her cheeks blushing madly, and her heart thumping hard on her chest.

_Shizuo... wonder what he's got planned today?_

"My my, don't you look beautiful." Sakura literally hopped off the bench in surprise.

"What the-! Izaya!"

"I must say, Kasuka has taste in clothes."

"You really did know about my date with Shizuo! How did you find out!"

"I have my ways," Izaya stated simply.

"And you actually went through my closet! Didn't you! You pervert!"

"Hey, it's not like I went through your underwear drawer." The blush reddened on Sakura's face, "Shut up!"

"So, what does Shizuo have planned for you?"

"I don't know, and even if I did know, i wouldn't tell you."

"Oh that hurts Saku-chan," Izaya said with fake pain, "you wouldn't tell your best friend where you're going? I'm just looking out for you."

"Since when were we friends?"

"Oh... since we kissed." Sakura flinched.

"And since when did you ever look out for me!"

"Since I helped you with your little fashion problem." Sakura's anger boiled down, he had a point there.

"Why bother helping me? After all, I'm going on a date with the number one person you hate after all."

"Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what?"

"I. Love. You. Saku-chan." Every word Izaya said sent a chill down Sakura's spine, especially when he said "love." She shook off the feeling.

"Man, you really _are_ a pain."

"I'll take that as a 'I love you too'."

"In your wildest dreams!" she shouted angrily.

"In that case, I'll dare to dream." She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bench, deciding to spare Izaya from her 'will knock him into next month' thought, "Just get out of here before Shizuo sees you, he'll surely rip you limb from limb if he sees you here with me."

"Aw~ Saku-chan! You _do _care!"

"Hey! I just don't want to held responsible if he should really kill you. Now just go before he catches you here!" Izaya ignored her and pounced on her, he was now on top of her on the bench, hugging her tightly.

"You have a kind heart Saku-chan~!" Sakura struggled gently.

"Izaya! Get off of me before Shizuo sees us like this!" A vending machine whooshed past mer inches from Izaya's head, it missed cause he noticed and moved his head at the last second, avoiding the hit.

"Too late," he said with a smirk.

"Oh no," Sakura groaned, trying to have a normal day with Izaya around was nearly impossible for her.

"IIIIIIIZAAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA! GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Shizuo was charging at them with a metal light post.

"Well, enjoy your date," Izaya gave Sakura a quick little peck on the lips before skipping away out of sight. Shizuo saw that Izaya got away, he dropped the light post, panting on the spot. Sakura quickly dusted herself off and approached Shizuo, hoping that her presence can calm him down somehow.

"Shizuo? You ok?" He turned his head sharply, his glare faded when he saw who it was.

"Sa-Sakura," he quickly turned his head away, "uh, sorry about that. Guess my temper got the better of me."

"Doesn't it always?" Sakura teased. Shizuo scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What a way to start a... date, sorry, I can totally understand if you want to go home."

"Actually, I found this start to be quite normal. Don't worry about it."

"Really? Tha-." Shizuo turned again to face her, he got a good look at what she was wearing, his face went as red as a ripe tomato.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-where di-did you g-g-get that dress?"

"Oh, about that, it seems that Izaya somehow found out about our date, and since I didn't have anything to really wear of a date, he called you brother and he got me these," she gave a little twirl, "do it look ok?"

"It looks fine... Wait. You met my brother? And he bought you that?"

"Yes, he seems to be a really nice guy."

"He is. In fact," he pointed to his bartender outfit, "he got me these when I worked at a bar once."

"Oh wow! We're both wearing something your brother bought for us," Sakura and Shizuo both chuckled at the coincidence.

"So, where to?"

"I was thinking if you'd like a grand tour of Ikebukuro?"

"Sure! That's be wonderful!"

"Great, uh..." Shizuo hesitantly held out his hand, "c-c-come on." Sakura smiled sweetly and took his hand. Their hands fitted perfectly together, both were firm and strong. Shizuo was able to feel the softness of Sakura's hand, and it make him blush even more, but he kept a cool head as he led Sakura through the streets of Ikebukuro

"And this my high school," Shizuo said after an hour of showing Sakura some interesting places.

"You went to school here?" Sakura asked, interest filling her voice.

"Yeah, with my friend Shinra, and... the damn flea," he spat the last thing he said.

"So, you had to deal with him throughout your high school years?"

"Something like that."

_Geez, and I can barely handle him for a day, it must've been hard for Shizuo to deal with him every school day, probably every day if they tried to kill eachother during weekends._ A playful smile stretched across Sakura's face as she looked at the entrance of the school. Suddenly letting go of Shizuo's hand, she ran to the doors of the school.

"Sakura! Where are you going!" Shizuo shouted as he ran after her. Sakura tried the door, to her surprise, it was open. Her smile grew.

"Hey Shizuo!" she called. He stopped in his tracks for a moment.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Catch me if you can!" and she ran into the school.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Shizuo ran after Sakura as they both ran through the empty halls of his old school. Even with the inhuman strength in his legs, he had trouble keeping up with Sakura. Sensing that Shizuo might catch her, Sakura took some random stairs up. She skipped steps and finally found out where they led to. They led a roof of the school.

"Uh-oh," she said to herself when she saw a dead end. The door slammed open, Shizuo gasped for breath as he leaned on the door frame.

"Finally...got...you..." he said between breaths. Sakura looked around for a way out, a silly grin was on her face, "Not yet you have." She leaped over the fence and went to a higher roof of the school. From there, she waved at Shizuo, "Haha! Can't catch me now!" She was so concentrated in teasing Shizuo that she didn't notice Shizuo leap over the fence and land behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her yelp in surprise.

"Got...you..." he smiled a devilish grin. Sakura smiled back.

"Fine, I surrender." Shizuo let her go and allowed himself to fall to the ground, "Geez, I seriously thought I was never gonna get you. What do you run on? Batteries?" Sakura let out a light laugh as she seated herself next to him.

"But I must say, it kinda feels good to chase someone other then that damn Izaya."

"Heh, is that so?" Shizuo nodded and fell back, looking up to the clouds. He closed his eyes and after a while, Sakura heard his breathing get slower.

_Oh? That's interesting, Shizuo fell asleep. Guess I must've really tried him out._ Sakura watched as he turned to his side in his sleep. She smiled at him as she laid down on her own side, now face-to-face with him. Reaching out, she ran shy fingers through his hair, finding it surprisingly soft.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps... Shizuo..._ She moved her hand from his hair to his cheek, stroking it softly to not wake heart was now in a drum-roll. _I don't know why, I just can't help it... Shizuo... _Not caring if he really was awake, Sakura whispered, "I love you." With those words, Sakura closed her eyes and dozed off as well. Sensing Sakura asleep, Shizuo opened his eyes.

_Never thought I would hear those words from a girl..._ He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's forehead.

_Thank you Sakura... for loving a monster like me. _He fell back to sleep.

"So you hungry? All that running around sure got me hungry." Shizuo and Sakura thankfully woke up at the same time and got up casually, not mentioning anything to the other.

"Oh! Yes! Very."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the Russian sushi place."

"Oh! I like that place!"

"Then it's settled." A little while later, they were in front of the Russian sushi shop. Simon was doing his usual thing, handing out flyers. He spotted Shizuo and Sakura.

"Oh! Shizuo, Sakura! You coming for sushi?"

"Yeah," Shizuo answered. Simon say how nicely Sakura was dressed and asked, "You on date with Sakura?" Shizuo blushed.

"Uh... well... something like that..." Simon smiled big, "Wonderful, you two make great pair!"

"Shut up," Shizuo grumbled while Sakura giggled.

They both ordered their favorite sushi and began to chat. Sharing their interests, hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc. The topic shifted to their families, Shizuo mostly talked about Kasuka.

"I could't help but to feel like I let him down when I broke our promise. I don't think I'll be able to face him after that."

"Shizuo, I'm very sure that he'd forgive you. He's your brother after all."

"I guess," Shizuo said.

"You really love your brother, don't you?" Sakura asked with a soft smile. Shizuo looked away, "Shut up," but he grinned while Sakura continued to smile. Simon suddenly appeared, placing a plate with two fortune cookies on it.

"Here's dessert!"

"Oh, thank you Simon," Sakura said.

"This place seriously gives these?" Shizuo asked when Simon left. He reached out to grab one, but at the same time, Sakura did as well, thus their hands touched and both went red in the face.

"Uh, here Sakura," Shizuo said, handing her a cookie.

"Th-thanks Shizuo." Shizuo broke his cookie and pulled out the paper. Holding it close to his face, he read it.

_Keep being yourself, you'll be rewarded._ His blush darkened, but he couldn't help but to smile. He looked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, what does yours say?" She instantly shoved the cookie into her mouth.

"Um, mines didn't have one," she said with her mouth full.

"Oh, that's too bad." Shizuo tucked his fortune into his pocket.

_Man! That was close! There's no way that I'll tell him what mine said: 'Unexpected love.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure some people recognized a scene here ^^ of course, i adjusted it to my liking ^^ hope you enjoyed!<strong>_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, soooooo sorry for the huge delay, been busy, plus I wasn't sure how to continue this. Just thought I should let any Hetalia fans know that I'm already working on an AmericaXBelarus fanfic (I'm a huge fan of that pairing ^^) any who, enjoy reading, even though it was thought up with lack of ideas , and I also love reviews! enjoy my readers, thanks so much for you support!**

* * *

><p>After they ate, Shizuo and Sakura just wandered around, until Shizuo recognized someone sitting alone in the distance.<p>

"Hey, that's Celty."

"Huh?" Sakura looked, Celty was sitting alone minding her own business.

"I wonder what she's up to."

"Let's go ask her," Sakura suggested.

"You don't mind?"

"No. Not at all." They walked up to the Dullahan.

"Hey Celty," Shizuo greeted. She looked up.

'Oh, hey Shizuo, Sakura.'

"Watcha up to?" Sakura asked.

'Actually, I was called here for a job by Izaya, but he just rang me a few minutes ago and said he no longer needed my assistance. So I'm just hanging around.'

"Mind if we join you?"

'No, I don't mind. I could use the company.' The trio sat and talked, this time focusing on Celty, though she didn't have much to say about herself. She looked away for a minute, she noticed a girl running past them... with a scar on her neck and her head looking eerily familier.

'What!' She got up without warning and chased the girl, with Shizuo and Sakura right behind her, oblivious to what's going on. When Celty finally caught the girl by the arm, she suddenly began to scream and struggle frantically. Shizuo and Sakura caught up with them, and the girl was still overreacting. He tried to calm her down by talking to her, reassuring her that they meant no harm.

"Alright, enough with the hysterics. Relax, we're not here to hurt you." The girl only screamed louder and began to wave her hand in front of him.

"NOOO!"

"Did you hear what I just said?" At that moment, he felt something being jabbed into his leg, he looked down, a boy appearing younger then him had somehow driven a ballpoint pen into his leg. The boy pulled out another at stabbed his other leg.

"Shizuo!" Sakura cried, even though she kinda knew he wasn't in any real pain. Shizuo was confused.

"Huh?" The boy held one threateningly.

"You let go of her right now," he growled. The girl managed to slip out of Celty's grip and began to run away again. Celty started to persue her, but stopped and looked back at Shizuo, even without her head, you can tell that she was concerned for him.

"Go on ahead. This doesn't hurt. Go," he took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his vest, "I don't know what this is all about, but you do what you got to do. Heh, I always wanted to say this: go on ahead and leave this one to me, got it?" Celty then glance as Sakura, she nodded, telling Celty that she'll tend to Shizuo. Celty nodded back and ran off.

"Hey wait!" the boy cried. He began to run after them, but Shizuo easily caught up, Sakura wasn't too far behind, and he grabbed him from behind by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. The boy struggled wildly.

"Let me go!"

"Tell me something, is that you're girlfriend?"

"She is! Fate brought us together!"

"So then, why is she acting like that?"

"Beats me!" Shizuo suddenly snapped at his answer.

"What the hell kind of answer is that!" he yelled while flinging the boy into the air. Sakura started wide-eyed, this was the first time she saw Shizuo throw a person. Luckily for the boy, he landed on some bushes. As he sat up, he saw his girlfriend running away with another boy. But before he could give chase, Shizuo grabbed him by the front collar of his shirt and once again lifted him off the ground.

"So you say you love her, but you don't know anything about her? Guess you must be a pretty lame boyfriend."

"All I need to know is that I love her. You can't explain love, it has no meaning!" Shizuo silently growled.

_This guy is right about one thing._ He glanced at Sakura who stood not too far away from him.

_This thing called love, it really is unexplainable. _He looked back to the boy.

_But it doesn't make any sense that you love someone without really knowing the person._

"My actions will prove my love! Just watch, I'll prove it!" the boy raised a pen and brought it towards Shizuo's face, Shizuo managed to keep it from hitting his face by blocking it with his hand, but the pen went right through it. He growled again, this time louder, and he had the same grin that he shows when wanting to kill Izaya.

"I like you alot better then Izaya," the boy looked confused, "so I'm only gonna send you home with this." And with that, Shizuo head-butted him hard, knocking him unconscious. He then dropped him and casually walked away to Sakura, while putting his sunglasses back on.

"Shizuo! Are you ok?" Sakura asked when she saw the pen stuck in his hand.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm not in any pain if that's what you're thinking, but it's annoying having this bleed, so," he pulled the pen out and held out his hand to Sakura, "do you mind?" She smiled as she took his hand into her's.

"Of course." After healing his hand, she also fixed where he was struck in the legs as well.

"Thanks alot, that ability of yours really comes in handy."

"It's nothing."

After that little scenario, Shizuo and Sakura just chilled near a fountain.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I'm a little thirsty, want something?"

"Oh sure! If there's orange soda, I'm up for it."

"Great, I'll be right back." Shizuo left towards a vending machine. Sakura smiled as she watched him walk away.

_He's so sweet . . . Shizuo._

"Hey! I know you!" Sakura looked up, it was the gang boss that had caused her trouble at her work and in the streets with his friends. She quickly stood up.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"Well well, you're looking nice today. On a date?"

"None of your freaking business!"

"Tch, whatever. Time for some payback for what you did to me at that cafe!"

"Do you want me to turn your insides out this time?" Sakura said mockingly. All of a sudden, Sakura found herself surrounded by at least twenty, tough looking guys, all armed with bats, metal pipes, chains, and anything that can be used as a weapon. Sakura scoffed.

"You really think bringing seven extra guys, plus arming yourselves with stronger items for weapons, is gonna intimidate me?"

"Heh, don't get so-" A vending machine landed an inch away from the boss. He began to tremble violently.

"Do-don't tell me-"

"Sorry about that Sakura!" Shizuo called, tugging his bowtie loose, "guess we'll have to find another vending machine."

"Don't worry about that," Sakura said, fishing her leather gloves out of her purse and pulling them on, "but you better find one near from here, this'll get me thirsty." Shizuo grabbed the first guy near him and hurled him towards a building, knocking him out cold. He and Sakura teamed up, and in a matter of just a couple minutes, all the thugs were either knocked out or running for their lives.

"Whew, that was a bit of a workout," Sakura said as she threw down a pipe she had taken away from a thug as he tried to hit her with it.

"This is nothing for me," Shizuo put down a metal sign he had used to fight back.

"Hey, you lived here waaaay longer then I have, you're used to it."

"True." Both didn't notice the boss hiding behind a nearby tree, he gripped the lead pipe he had tightly, then charged at Sakura, screaming a battle cry. But before anyone can react, three flip blades found their mark on his arm, he fell to the ground, yelling in agony.

"What the heck! Where did that come from!" Sakura asked no one. Shizuo took a good look at the blades that were embedded in the thug's arm, they looked very familiar.

"That little flea!" he looked frantically around, but Izaya was nowhere in sight.

"Izaya? He stopped that guy?"

"Not only that, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave those guys information on your whereabouts just so he can have his usual fun."

"Would he . . . really do that?"

"I know he would, he really doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I can now see why you really hate him."

_Did Izaya really set those guys after me just to have some entertainment? But then, why did he save me?_

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well . . . it's just . . . I'll be more comfortable seeing that you're safe at home." Sakura smiled.

"Ok, thank you Shizuo."

Sakura and Shizuo walked to Sakura's apartment without any more encounters.

"Well, this is it. Thank you so much Shizuo, I had a really nice time."

"That's great, I had a really nice time as well. It's been a while since I could relax a little."

"That's good to hear. Once again, thank you Shizuo." She got on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Shizuo's lips, making him go redder then ever. A little embarrassed by her action, Sakura quickly went into her apartment, leaving Shizuo still shocked by what Sakura had done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! I'm alive people! Sorry for the huge delay, but I had writers block, big time, and I started another fanfic. Forgive me for this next chapter might suck, but would like to give my thanks to Sasu-Cakes137 for gives me some ideas, arigatou! Reviews are loved!**

* * *

><p>Monday soon came. Sakura was just doing her usual work when she was suddenly pulled to a corner by one of the other waitresses, Mai. She looked very excited and was trying very hard to muffle her squeals.<p>

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"OMG Sakura! You will never believe who just walked through the door and requested to talk with you!"

_Whatever happens, it better not be Izaya._

"Who?"

"Yuuhei Hanejima!" she almost shouted.

"Huh?"

"You don't know who Yuuhei Hanejima is!" Mai looked at Sakura as if she were crazy.

"Uh . . . should I?"

"He's just the biggest movie star in Ikebukuro! And he requested you specifically, how can you not know him when he knows you?" Sakura thought to herself who she had met while in Ikebukuro, but she couldn't recall meeting some famous movie star. Mai took Sakura's arm and began to led her, "Just come with me, maybe if you see him you'll remember." When Sakura saw who Yuuhei was, her eyes grew big, it was Kasuka.

"Kas-!" she started, but he quickly held a finger to his mouth, telling her to not say his name.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Mai said, and she walked away. Kasuka motioned for Sakura to sit with him.

"Um, Kasuka," Sakura whispered as she sat down, "if you don't mind me asking, why did you give your name as Yuuhei Hanejima?"

"It's just an alias, you know, don't want the people knowing who I really am."

_Well that answers my first question._

"And what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to thank you for giving my brother a good time yesterday."

"Oh, well it was nothing really."

"But it was, I've never seen my brother smile that big."

"You ran into him?"

"Not really, last night, I was busy with shooting a night scene for a movie, when I saw him in the crowd, he was smiling the entire time, staring off into space."

"That's nice to hear."

"Sakura, do you love my brother?" She went red.

"What! What on earth would give you that idea!" she chuckled nervously, "I . . . I . . . I . ." she sighed, "I. . . do." Kasuka grinned, "In that case, please continue to do so, he's had some hard times and he needs someone like you by his side."

"Hard times?"

"Let's just say that his unusual strength was a problem for him during his childhood, always snapping over everything whether it was big or small. In fact, the first time he discovered his strength was when I ate his yogurt, he tried to hurl a refrigerator at me."

"He did what!"

"Heh, I know, but he broke some bones trying to do so."

"That's not surprising."

"Sakura, I know very well as you do that Shizuo hates Izaya. But sometimes, I can't help to feel like the one person Shizuo hates the most, is himself."

"Why do you say that?"

"He hates his strength, and yet his strength is what he is, so I always kinda thought that he probably hates himself."

"Gee, never thought of it that way."

"So please," Kasuka softly took Sakura's hand, "he needs someone like you. Promise me that you'll stay by his side."

"Ok then, I promise."

"Thanks." Kasuka stood up, "Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you again."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you again as well."

Sakura's shift ended. She decided to stop by the grocery store for food. As she looked through the spices, she couldn't help but to noticed a familiar face. Well, more like familiar helmet.

"Celty?" she asked. Celty "looked" surprised to see Sakura.

'Oh Sakura. Hello.'

"Hey. If you don't kind me asking, what are you doing at a convenience store?"

'Getting ingredients for a dish.'

"Not to be rude, but you don't need to eat right?"

'Oh, this isn't for me. It's for Shinra.'

"Shinra? Who is he? Your boyfriend?" If Celty had her head, she would be blushing at this point. Her fingers fumbled as she typed her message on her PDA.

'Uh, no, he's just a friend. It's his day off, so I'm making him something as a thanks for letting me live with him.'

"Oh. But do you like him?" Sakura asked, with a somewhat silly grin on her face. Celty twiddled with her fingers nervously, until she needed them to type her answer.

'Well . . . it's complicated. You know . . . me not being human and not having a head. It just wouldn't be right.'

"But you DO like him. Right?"

'Ok, you got me, I guess I do kinda admire him.'

"Heh, thought so, it was written all over your fa- . . . I mean, all over you." Sakura said, correcting her mistake.

'Ok then, I better hurry up, Shinra's waiting.'

"Later!" And Celty went to go make her purchases.

_Never thought that Celty would actually have a crush on someone. It's so cute!_ Sakura thought with a smile as she walked back home with her grocery bags full.

"Well someone is in a good mood."

_You've gotta be kidding me!_

"Go away Izaya!"

"I love you too~."

"Why are you following me!"

"To make sure nothing happens to you, like what happened yesterday with that gang."

"So it WAS you who set those guys on Shizuo and I!"

"My, whatever would give you that idea! I would never even being to imagine on disturbing a date with you and the person I hate the most in the world." Sakura really wanted to let Izaya have it, but she knew all too well that he'll just avoid it somehow.

"But I must ask, that knife that stopped that idiot from hitting me, was that you too?"

"Oh, maybe, and maybe not."

"Quit playing, that was you too, wasn't it?"

"And if I say 'yes'?"

"Why did you?"

"Oh Sakura, you still haven't gotten the idea have you?"

"If it's all that 'I love you' none sense, I can't guarantee your safety if it is."

"I'll take my chances." In a flash, Sakura dropped her bags, grabbed a nearby bench, and flung it at Izaya, which he dodged with a leap into the air.

"Damnit!"

"My Saku-chan, your temper is getting worse and worse, maybe that date with Shizuo wasn't such a good idea, he's a bad influence for you."

"Oh for pete's sake! You're not my father!"

"Hey! I know what we can do to cool that temper!" Izaya jumped and landed behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her, clearly messing with his life.

"Why don't you go on a date with me instead?" Sakura didn't waste a second, she reached back and grabbed Izaya by his jacket, with a huge "cha!" yell, she hurled him straight at a building, but Izaya managed to avoid hitting the wall by landing on it's side with his feel and doing a backflip in the air, landing safely on the ground

"Wow, nice throw," he said, "although this is interesting, I was able to straighten myself out. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you held back greatly."

"Tch."

"What? Pissed from the fact that I didn't hit the building?"

"Maybe."

"You're so cold Saku-chan~."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Sakura picked up her bags, "I've gotta get home."

"Wont you accept my date invitation?"

"Yeah, when you're dead!"

"Ouch."

"Now leave me alone!"

"Can't, gotta make sure you're safe."

"I'm pretty sure I can look out for myself, thank you very much!"

"Here then," Izaya grabbed Sakura's grocery bags right out of her hands, "then I'll make myself useful."

"Hey! Give those back!" Sakura reached for it, but Izaya held them way over his head.

"Nope."

"Great, so you're not gonna leave me alone until we get to my house?"

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Why does life hate me so much?" Sakura said in defeat.

Sadly for Sakura, Izaya didn't leave when they made it to her apartment. While she was threatening to seriously throw him out, a knock was heard at the door.

"Wonder who that can be?" Sakura said.

"Well, I'm gonna hide now," Izaya said, heading for the hallway.

"Huh? Why?"

"It could be Shizu-chan, better safe then sorry."

"I think it would be better if you just got the heck out of here!"

"Not happening."

"Ugh." Sakura answered the door.

"Hell-?"

"SAKURA!" Something, or someone, pounced on Sakura, knocking them both to the floor. Sakura was sent for a loop. When she came to her senses, she was able to identify who jumped on her.

"What the! INO!" It was her old friend, Ino, with Hinata and Tenten.

"Oh! I've missed you so much!" Ino cried happy tears as she squeezed Sakura in a tight hug.

"Ino! Sakura can't breath if you keep hugging her like that!" Tenten pointed out.

"Uh . . . plus, you two should get off the floor, you could catch a cold you know," Hinata said in her shy, little voice.

"Oh . . . sorry Sakura," Ino said, getting off her friend and helping her up.

"It's ok Ino . . . you just knocked the wind out of me."

After that bit of awkwardness, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten took a moment to rejoice of being reunited. They all headed to Sakura's room, but when Ino opened the door, she jumped back and screamed.

"Kyaaaa!"

"What's wrong Ino? Did you see a rat?" Sakura asked.

"No . . . even better! There's a hot guy in your room Sakura!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"WHAT! Don't tell me!" Sakura bursted into the room. There was Izaya, sitting casually on her bed, looking through his cellphone. Hearing Sakura come in, he looked up.

"Sakura? Oh, and who are those lovely ladies?" The three girls blushed. But Sakura was furious, "Izaya . . . YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Sakura's voice literally shook the entire room, and possibly the entire apartment. She panted, out of breath from her warning to Izaya.

"Uh . . . Sakura, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Ino asked, clearly curious about Izaya.

"What! Isn't this a little weird for you!"

"Oh please Sakura, what can be weirder then your monsterous strength?" Ino asked with a whisper. Izaya walked past Sakura to her friends.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Izaya Orihara," he said while bowing, "I'm a very good friend of Sakura."

"Define 'good'," Sakura mumbled under her breath. The girls giggled and introduced themselves.

"I'm Ino."

"The name's Tenten."

"Um, my name is Hinata, it's nice to meet you."

"Well, I must say, Sakura never told me she had a bunch of pretty girls like yourselves as friends." They all blushed and giggled again.

"Izaya, just get out!"

"Oh come on Sakura, he doesn't seem bad," Tenten said. Izaya's phone rang.

"Sadly Sakura is right, I do need to get going."

"Whew, I'm glad."

"Don't be so cold Sakura, you know you want me around."

"'Want you around' my hide! Just go!"

"Kay." Izaya pulled Sakura close to him, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her friends squeal like crazy fangirls.

"Get out Izaya!" Sakura reached to grab and throw him out, but he jumped out the window, escaping her wrath.

"What the-! Aren't we on the third floor!" Ino asked as she ran to the window, expecting to see Izaya on the ground below, but instead, she didn't see him at all.

"I'm not the only one who's no normal around here," Sakura explained when she saw the confusion on Ino's face.

"Girl, you have a whole lots of explaining to do," Ino said.

"Well, you girls better get comfortable," Sakura said, pulling up her desk chair for herself, "cause this is a long story."

"No way! There's someone here with the same strength as you!" all three girls shouted in unison when Sakura got to Shizuo in her story.

"And he's taken you on a date!" Ino asked.

"And he hates Izaya like you!" Tenten asked.

"And he's seem to have taken a liking to you!" Hinata asked. Sakura rubbed her ears, overwhelmed by the questions she was bombarded with.

"Yes, yes, and yes, but I haven't gotten to the good part."

"What on earth can be better then that!" Ino asked, eagerly wanting to know.

"Well . . . he kinda . . . kissed me." All the girls had huge, surprised eyes.

"WHAT! WAS YOUR FIRST KISS!" they all shouted.

"But that's the bad part," Sakura quickly added before they got too excited, "he wasn't my first kiss."

"Huh? Then who can it be? It can't possibly be anyone from our old school," Ino said. Sakura sighed before answering, "Sadly, Izaya was my first kiss."

"What do you mean 'sadly'?" Tenten asked, "he's pretty good-looking, not to mention he seems to really like you."

"But that's just it, he loves all humans. Not to mention he's super annoying, always entering into my life without permission and pissing me off!"

"Than what about Shizuo?" Hinata suddenly asked, "I couldn't help but to notice a blush on your face when you talked about him."

"What! Why would you say that Hinata!"

"Oh, it's true, you're getting red right now!" Ino announced.

"Observant as always Hinata," Tenten complimented.

"Come on, spit it out," Ino hopped off the bed, confronting Sakura, "you _like_ this Shizuo, don't you?" Sakura knew that she was cornered.

"Well . . . I . . . maybe . . ." The girls squealed.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore."

"Huh? What do you mean Ino?"

"You are going to show us around this place. Not to mention this Shizuo who has stolen your heart."

"Hey!"

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah . . . I agree."

"Not you two as well," Sakura whined.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sakura said as she walked with her friends through Ikebukuro. Despite being forced to, Sakura happily showed the girls the places that Shizuo had shown her on their date. After a while, they all stopped at the Russian sushi resturaunt for some lunch. Simon startled the girls at first, but, like Sakura, they found him to be friendly. As they ate, Sakura asked, "Hey, did you guys come here alone, you know, just the three of you?"

"Oh! We forgot to mention! Sasuke and Naruto tagged alone as well," Ino said, chomping on some sushi.

"What! Where are they?"

"They're at the hotel where we're staying, but they were worn out from the trip here, so they fell asleep. We just couldn't wait to see you, so we without them."

"I see."

_Oh brother, just great, more people to get mixed up in my new, crazy world._

"By the way, I couldn't help but notice we haven't found Shizuo yet," Tenten said.

"IIIIIZAAAAYYYYAAAA! GET BACK HERE!" All the girls heard and felt a huge crash nearby.

"WHAT THE!" Ino yelled, taking cover under the table with Tenten and Hinata.

"Oh, found him," Sakura said while casually sipping her drink.

"Huh!" Sakura stood up, "You wanted to meet Shizuo? Well, look outside." Mustering up some courage, the three girls crawled out from under the table and peeked out to the streets. They saw Shizuo chasing Izaya around while swinging around a street sign like it was nothing, tearing up the buildings and streets. Their eyes grew as big a dinner plates.

"THAT'S Shizuo!" Hinata asked in a unusual loud voice.

"Yup."

"Wow, he's so . . ."

"HOT!" Ino finished Tenten's sentence. Sakura facepalmed.

_Just what is it with Ino and good looking guys?_ They all watched as Izaya once again slipped away with his life, leaving Shizuo still fuming.

"Sakura, is this _normal _for this place?" Hinata asked, a little worried.

"Oh yeah, this is just the daily routine of Ikebukuro, Izaya does something to piss Shizuo off, he chases him around trying to kill him, and thus far, Izaya always finds a way to get away with his miserable little life. Sometimes I wish Shizuo would actually get him one day."

"Man Sakura, do you really hate Izaya that much?" Ino asked as the girls returned to their table.

"Well, he _does_ and always finds a way to make me mad, but . . . I don't know, there are times, in all honesty, I don't really mind him around. I don't love him like _that_, but I guess you can say that I kinda love him like an annoying, older brother. But that's it, ok. Even though he took my first kiss, doesn't mean I wan-. Hey, why are you guys looking at me like that?" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, seated across Sakura, were looking behind her with nervous looks.

"Um Sakura . . . you _might_ want to look behind you," Ino said slowly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura turned around and instantly stopped breathing. Izaya was standing right beside her, Sakura was so into the conversation, that she didn't notice that he had been standing right by her, listening to everything she said about him.

"I-I-Izaya?"

"Why Sakura, I never knew you thought of me in such a manner! I'm so touched~!"

"Why you! Get out of my sight before I kill you!"

"You know very well as I do that you could've done that so many times, and yet you didn't. You really must love me Sakura, but maybe more then an annoying brother."

"Oh stop it! I'll never feel that way about you!"

"Don't worry, take your time, I'm actually a pretty patient guy."

"I don't care if you're patient, I just want you to realize that I'm not interested in a guy like you!"

"Um, Sakura? I hate to interrupt, but we should get going," Ino said, getting up from the table with Tenten and Hinata.

"What!"

"Yeah, Naruto just texted me and wanted us back to tell them where you're living, we took the directions with us, so they don't want to wander lost in a strange city," Hinata said, blushing from the mention of Naruto's name.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"We're really sorry Sakura, but don't worry, the guys will be dropping by to visit you later. We'll text you in advance when they do."

"Fine, guess you better go, knowing those guys, they're probably already fed up with waiting."

"Kay." After saying their good-byes, the girls left Sakura and Izaya alone in the Russian sushi restaurant.

"Well Sakura, now that we're alone," he slung an arm around her waist, "what were you saying about me?" Sakura swung at him, but he leaped out of harm's way.

"Can't believe I wasted my breath saying those things about you."

"Aw don't be such a big meanie, you know you meant everything you said."

"I . . . ugh, and so what if I did?"

"I'd say you're falling for me."

"Yeah right," Sakura stood up and began to leave, "if you dare follow me Izaya, I will knock you into next month."

"Very well, I'll let you off the hook this time," Izaya hugged Sakura from behind, "until next time Sakura," after kissing her lightly in her hair, he skipped away before she could attempt an attack.

"Man, what am I gonna do with him? My life will never be peaceful with someone like him around," Sakura said to herself as she walked.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, this chapter really did kinda suck, please forgive me! ~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, I know it's been forever since I did anything here so sorry! I decided to just end this since I kinda didn't know where to go from where I was, sorry about that, but a huge thanks to everyone who read this! It's horribly crappy, a little bit rushed, but still looked over stuff and so forth. So here's the end of my fanfic!**

* * *

><p>As Sakura walked through the city to get back to her apartment, she suddenly smelled something.<p>

_Is that . . . ramen?_ She followed her nose to the location of the smell. It was indeed a ramen shop. Memories began to flood her mind, how Naruto was so obsessed with the stuff and how he would scarf down at least a dozen bowls at a time without stopping. She smiled at the memories.

_It's still a mystery to Sasuke and I on how he can eat so much ramen and not be sick of it._

"Yo mister! Another bowl pronto!" a familiar voice shouted.

_Wait a minute! That voice! Can it be?_ Sakura walked to the direction where she heard the voice. She ended up at the tables located outside the ramen shop. And there they were, Naruto and Sasuke seated at an outside table with Naruto eating ramen and Sasuke telling him to hurry up.

_It is them!_ Sakura excitedly ran up behind them. She casted a shadow over Naruto, and when he saw it, he turned around, his mouth full of ramen. When he saw who it was, without thinking, he opened his mouth.

"Sakura! It's you! It's great to . . . see . . . you?" Thanks to Naruto's thoughtless act, he had sprayed Sakura with noodles and soup. Her face became unreadable, he couldn't tell whether she was angry or gonna brush it off.

"Uh, Sakura, you ok?"

"NAAARRUUUTTTTOOOO! YOU'RE DEAD!" With a sharp uppercut to his chin, Sakura launched Naruto high into the air.

"I'M SORRY SAKURA!"

"And there he goes," Sasuke said, watching Naruto go.

"Whoops, I think I may have over done it." Sasuke sighed and stood up from his seat.

"Hey Sakura, long-time-no-see."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too Sasuke. I would hug you . . . but . . ." she looked at the mess on her.

"Yeah, I get it, here," Sasuke removed his jacket and pulled it over Sakura, hiding her rawmen stained clothes and hair. Sakura couldn't help but to blush.

"Uh, thanks Sasuke, I'll wash it when we get to my apartment."

"No problem," Sasuke looked up to the sky.

"He still hasn't come down, I'd say this is a new record for you," Sasuke said, a little impressed.

"Heh."

_Oh brother, another boring day off,_ Shizuo thought, walking around peacefully, smoking a cigarette. He then thought he heard someone scream, "I'M SORRY SAKURA!" from afar. He looked. He saw Naruto's body flying upward in the air. He stopped and stared.

_What the heck is happening over there!? The only other person who can do something like that besides me . . . Is Sakura . . . _He walked to the direction of where Naruto was launched to confirm his suspicions.

Luckily for Naruto, when he came back to earth, he fell into a tree nearby that prevented any major injury when he reached the ground, scrapped and bruised, but otherwise ok.

"Owowowowowowowow!" he whined, rubbing his backside. Sakura stood towering over him, arms crossed across her chest.

"So Naruto," she said in a threatening tone, "what have we learned today?"

"Uhhhh . . . . never talk with your mouth full?"

"Good," she held out a hand to help him up.

"Uh, Sakura, you mind?" Naruto asked, pointing to his injuries.

"For giving me an unwanted ramen bath, I'm not helping you with those this time."

"Aw come on Sakura! I'm hurting here!"

"Hm, fine, but I'll heal you when we get to my apartment. Until then, you're just gonna have to bear with it."

"Then lets get going!" Naruto said, pushing Sakura from behind.

"Hey! Stop that Naruto!" Sakura shouted, but smiled at her friend, oblivious to the mocha colored eyes watching in the distance with a hint of jealousy in them.

Shizuo walked away from the scene he saw with a nagging feeling in his gut.

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it! Why the heck is that bothering me!? It's probably her friends, but . . . . . . the way she was smiling at them . . . Grrrrrrr! This is pissing me off!_

"So, you saw them too huh?" a voice asked from behind. Shizuo didn't have to look to know to whom the voice belonged to. He swung his arm at Izaya, which Izaya dodged.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan, never thought I'd see the day I say this, but I too am as pissed as you with Sakura's guy friends. Who knows, she might have some feelings for them since they were her friends for a longer time."

"Piss off!" Shizuo shouted, throwing a pole at Izaya.

"Heh, well later then Shizu-chan, but I would suggest you keep an eye on Sakura's little guy friends, who knows when they'll make their move on her?" After dodging another fury of blows, Izaya bounced off to whence he came. Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed.

_I can't believe I'm thinking this, but what if that flea is right? What if Sakura's friends being here will reignite some past affection? _He knew that if he thought more about this, he would seriously snap.

_I'll just . . . . . take it easy and try not to think about it!..._

Back at Sakura's apartment, Naruto and Sasuke waited in the small living room while Sakura took a quick shower. Afterwards, she tossed some laundry, plus her rawmen soaked clothes and Sasuke's jacket.

"So Sakura, how's life here?" Naruto asked, being healed up from his injuries and feeling more comfortable.

"It's pretty great, got a decent job, new friends, I even can expose my strength whenever I want to."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, lightly nibbling a riceball Sakura had prepared.

"Well, turns out, there's a lot more strange things in this town, such as the gang who call themselves 'The Dollars,' the headless rider, the annoying info-broker, and Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro." Sakura explained Shizuo to the guys.

"So he has the same strength you possess?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, although I can't help but to wonder who's really stronger."

"Hey, could you give us a tour of the place? I'm very curious about this place that suites you so perfectly," Sasuke said.

"Sure, as soon as your jacket is done drying." The dryer dinged, announcing that all the clothes in it were dry.

"And there's the bell!" Naruto shouted, "come on! I wanna see more of this place!"

"Ok ok, just wait a minute Naruto!"

Sakura began to show Naruto and Sasuke around, until a certain informant showed up behind the gang, tackling Sakura from behind.

"Hello Saku-chan~!"

_Oh no! Not him! Of all times!_ Sakura shook Izaya off.

"What do you want Izaya!?"

"Now now Sakura, there's no need to be so serious, I just wanted to know who your other friends are, that's all." Sakura slightly flinched, Izaya usually used the nickname he had given her, him not using it meant something, although she couldn't figure out what.

"Um, these guys are Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Izaya Orihara," Izaya said, but Sakura was able to detect a hint of bitterness in Izaya's voice, it struck her as strange.

"Hey Izaya, are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that . . . you don't seem like yourself . . ."

"Aww, is little Sakura worried about me?"

"No! I'm not!" As Sakura and Izaya argued, Naruto and Sasuke just stood back and watched the scene in front of them.

"Wonder if this happens to her often?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, who only shrugged his shoulders in response. They suddenly felt the earth shake a little, and when they looked behind them, a little far off, they saw a blonde charging at them with a vending machine. Both their eyes got wide, Naruto tugged at Sakura's clothes.

"Um . . . S-S-Sakura?"

"What!?" Sakura shouted, still fuming from her argument with Izaya.

"Wh-wh-who's th-that!?" Sakura saw Shizuo and sighed.

"It's just Shizuo. You guys might want to step aside." They did just that, Sasuke did at least, naruto decided to overreact and hid somewhere. Then... well, I guess you know what happens...Shizuo yells Izaya's name in rage, throws vending machine, Izaya somehow manages to escape, and Sakura calms Shizuo down as he curses like a sailor, we get it, let's skip to after Shizuo is calmed by Sakura, shall we? Well, actually when he saw Sakura, Shizuo just sprinted away without a word.

"H-h-h-h-hey Sakura?" Naruto said, coming out from his hiding place (behind a bush, really Naruto? Of all places, THAT'S where you hide?),

"Mind telling us who that was?"

"It was just Shizuo, nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so calm about this!? That guy could kill someone!"

"Shizuo would never do something like that, well, maybe to Izaya he would, but not to anyone else."

"How can you say that!? That guy can lift up a vending machine like it's nothing! Anyone with his strength is a mons-ow!" Sasuke prevented Naruto from finishing that sentence by punching him on top of his head, but Sakura already knew how he was gonna end that sentence.

"A monster!? Is that how you see me!?" Naruto then noticed what he had just said.

"No no! You're . . . a blossom Sakura, you're nothing like him!" Naruto said, trying to embrace Sakura to make her feel better.

"No! If you see him as a monster, then I'm one too!" Sakura shouted angrily, pushing Naruto away from her and ran blindly away.

"Nice going you dope," Sasuke said, "now we've lost her. Guess the only thing left to do is go back to the hotel, you know very well it takes a while for her to cool off."

"R-right."

"Heh."

"What?"

"I'm just surprised she didn't knock you into next month."

"Hey!"

_How dare he! How can he be so heartless!_ Sakura quietly cried in her hands, seated on the bench where she and Shizuo first met. _Shizuo . . . isn't even close to being a monster! He's kind, caring, strong (literally), brave, sure he has a short temper, but deep down inside he's really sweet . . ._

"Sakura?" Sakura turned her head, forgetting that she was trying to hide her tears. Shizuo was looking down at her with confusion on his face, but that turned into worry when he saw her tears.

"S-Sakura!? What's wrong!?" She didn't answer, instead, she got up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Wha-?" She sobbed into his chest, clinging onto his vest like her life depended on it. Shizuo, not knowing what's going on with her, simply patted her head with one hand and wrapped the other around her, trying to be comforting.

"Hey hey, it's ok . . . I'm here." Shizuo waited patiently until Sakura's cries ceased.

"You better now?"

"Y-yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Now, mind telling me what that was all about?"

"It's nothing really?"

"It's nothing my hide, come on Sakura, I've known you for a while and never saw you in that state," then a thought came to Shizuo, "did that flea do something!?" Sakura shook her head, "No, I wish it was him though."

"Then what happened? You didn't get hurt by another gang did you?"

"No."

"Come on Sakura, I've got all day."

"It's just . . . . . . my friend, Naruto, he got me a little upset."

"A little? You cried for at least five minutes. What did he do?"

"He . . . . called you a . . . . monster . . ."

"So? Why should that matter? I probably am, considering what I've done in the past."

"But you're not!" Sakura shouted, startling Shizuo a little, "you're the most wonderful person I've ever met! I . . . I . . ." she suddenly grabbed Shizuo by his shirt collar and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his passionately. Shizuo's eyes grew in surprise, but they returned to normal and he kissed back as passionately as Sakura. Both wanted to continue, but the need for air caused them to seperate and gasp.

"I . . . l-l-love you damnit," Sakura said between breaths.

"I . . . . . . me too . . . ever since you caught that sign I threw." Both blushed so hard, they put ripe tomatoes to shame.

"So I guess it's safe for me to ask, Sakura," he leaned his face close to her's, "be mine?" Tears of joy came to Sakura's eyes, she answered with another kiss. Then the moment was ruined when they heard clapping nearby. Turning their heads, it was discovered that Izaya had been watching them.

"Bravo, that was quite a scene, I think I'll call it . . . 'The Blossom and the Monster'," he said, smirking. There was a quick moment of silence, then both of Sakura's and Shizuo's voices yelling, "IIIIZAAAAAAYYYYAAAAAA!" and both throwing whatever they could get their hands on at Izaya. Even with the two attacking, Izaya managed to slip away.

After that little scenario, Sakura called Sasuke and was told that they went back to their hotel and Naruto kept hogging the phone apologizing over and over again until Sasuke had to silence him himself by knocking him out. It was decided that the guys and girls would hang out together tomorrow. They enjoyed themselves until it was time for the goodbyes. Tears were shed, but everyone was happy to have hung out with Sakura again. As they were heading to the airport, Sakura and the girls gathered for a girly group hug.

"Take care on your way back," Sakura said.

"Oh we will," Hinata said.

"Thanks Sakura," Tenten said.

"Hey Sakura," Ino started, "be sure to let us know what happens between you and Shizuo," she said with a wink.

"Actually, he and I confessed to eachother, we're official now."

"WHAT!?" the three girls said in unison.

_A few weeks later . . ._

After a few more gang attacks, the cafe Sakura worked at had to close down, but she then got a job at where Shizuo worked, as a bodyguard for his friend Tom. The duo were well known and the debt collecting business thrived greatly. Sakura and Shizuo began to go out, for course some of their dates where interrupted by Izaya, which would end with chaos in the streets. But hey, what can they say? That's how _they_ end their dates.

_A few months after that . . ._

"Shizuo, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, being led by Shizuo to who-knows-where? He had shown up at her apartment, and requested that she come with him, that it was important.

"You'll see." Sakura sighed, but smiled, Shizuo was certainly a mysterious one. They both kept walking for a while, then stopped.

"Here we are." Sakura looked around, it was the same place they first officially met, at that bench near the park.

"What are we doing he-? Sh-Shizuo?" Shizuo was propped on one knee, his hand in his pocket pulling out something. It was a black, velvet box. Sakura covered her mouth in shock.

"Sakura?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes?" Sakura forced out.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, just didn't have the guts to do it, but," he opened the box, revealing a golden band, "will you . . . . marry me?" Sakura threw herself at him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Yes yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!" When they got back to their feet, Shizuo slipped the ring into Sakura's left, ring finger.

"My my, never thought this day would come! Congrats you two!"

"IZAAAAAYYYAAAA!"

Shizuo and Sakura didn't bother with a wedding, both claiming it wasn't their style. But their friends put their heads together and they had a mini wedding in the park, nothing too fancy. After some time, Shizuo and Sakura moved into a house where they were hoping to start a family.

_One year later . . ._

Sakura sat near a widow, sipping some tea. She wouldn't be able to work for a while, her swollen stomach was the cause of it, but she was happy nonetheless. The sound of the front door was heard.

"Welcome back dear!" she greeted from her seat.

"Hey Sakura," Shizuo said, walking into the living room and giving her a kiss. He then rubbed her stomach, "Any day now huh?"

"Yes, the doctor says he believes it'll be a boy!" Shizuo suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, "what's wrong?"

"It's just that . . . what if out son ends up being a . . . . monster like me?" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't say that, if he's born with our strength, then we'll teach him how to control it. We didn't have anyone to help us and we turned out just fine."

"You always know what to say, don't you?" Shizuo said, giving Sakura a small smile, to which she smiled back to.

_Five years later . . ._

"Mommy! Here's the flour!" the little five-year-old had carried the huge sack of flour from the car like it was nothing to the kitchen, where Sakura was putting the other groceries away.

"Oh why thank you Daisuke, just put it where we always do." Daisuke did as he was told. Born with Shizuo's natural dark brown hair and Sakura's bright green eyes, Daisuke was almost as strong as them, but like Shizuo, he had been breaking bones when he overdid using his strength. But lately, he hadn't really lost his temper, so he was fine for now.

"I'm gonna be in my room, call me if you need me, ok mom?"

"Sure." Daisuke left.

"He's so helpful and kind," Sakura said to no one.

"Just like you," Shizuo sneaked up behind Sakura, kissing her on the neck.

"And he has your temper, luckily it's not as vicious."

"I think we're actually doing ok."

"I think so too."

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura giggled like the girl she used to be as she and Shizuo kissed, both knowing that destiny used it's magic when Sakura was told to move to Ikebukuro.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I jumped a lot through time with this lol. Hope your head didn't spin! I have a deviantart account where I post fanfics as well as photos, feel free to check it out if you're interested! Deviantart ID: neo-chan7 same as here lol ^.^ thank you so much my readers! i love you all 3<strong>


End file.
